


Nothing else matters

by Cesela



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesela/pseuds/Cesela
Summary: After a new series of injections during the SEP-program, Jack’s skin feels itchy, like fire ants crawling under his skin. His body feels hot, and has Gabriel Reyes always smelled so good?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unpopo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpopo/gifts).



> This is for Lisa. Sorry it took half a year. Hope you enjoy it regardless.

Jack hadn’t been outside in what felt like months – not since he signed his life away enrolling into the SEP-program. The sun felt warm on his cheeks, and the wind was a delight as it ruffled through his hair. He couldn’t keep from looking around him, and he wished he wasn’t wearing shoes so he could feel the grass the mud between his toes.

They had been marching for hours, yet he didn’t feel a shred of exhaustion. A drop of sweat dripped between his eyebrows and down to his nose – he idly wondered if the sweat was produced from the warmth of the sun above, rather than exhaustion. He had never been more in fit in his life – whatever the doctors were pumping them full of, it was a big improvement.

Finally, after months of feeling sick and like his skin itched twenty-four seven, he could finally understand the severity of their improvement. They did not know how long they were to march – all they had been told was that this was a training exercise to check the limitation of their stamina. Jack hadn’t minded one bit, had been giddy all week waiting for the chance to finally step out of the facility and get some fresh air.

They had all they needed in the facility – a gym with all the equipment they could dream off, a cafeteria and a sick bay, as well as creative activities for the ones who enjoyed pool and darts and other games. However it could not substitute the fresh air of the outside, especially for a farm boy like Jack who had grown up in the fields. For the first time in his life, his sun-tinned skin from working outside had bleached and he had lost all his freckles.

The only thing that muffled his excitement was due to being in the group that had been injected with a new series of treatment the day prior – and his skin burned as though fire ants where crawling underneath his skin. He could not help but scratch himself whenever his thoughts wandered – even though they had been warned there would be side effects. He refused to let it hinder him from enjoying the march. It had not been the first time they had experienced less than ideal circumstances due to whatever they were being pumped full with.

Jack blinked as for a second the world turned vertical, and he reached out to grasp whoever was standing in front of him in order to keep himself from falling over as he inhaled deeply to try clear his head.

The skin on his palm burned at the touch, and a warm tingly shot through his arm, and he muffled a surprised gasp at the pleasant feeling. He must be less stable than he thought.

In front of him, Gabriel Reyes slowed his speed to look behind him with a sympathised expression – he knew Jack was one of the soldiers that had been at the doctors the day prior, “you alright there, Morrison? Don’t slow down on us.”

Jack withdrew his hand immediately, and gave a lopsided smile in return, “yeah. Sorry. I just tripped on a root,” he lied smoothly.

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. After a moment he just huffed, seeming to decide to not make a comment, “alright, farm-boy. Watch where you run,” and turned away from him.

Jack sighed in relief – he did not want to be asked to turn around and have this march end just yet. Some of the other in his group had collapsed earlier. He shifted his grip on his backpack – it was filled to the brim with what he did not know, but it barely felt like an inconvenience. It was fascinating to see how strong he had gotten, how far his legs carried him, and how easy it was to walk for hours.

He looked around him at the trees and the vegetation – and took a deep inhale, wanting to memorize the smell of the forest. It smelled of wet moss – probably had rained not too long ago, and the sweet smell of flowers in bloom. Although he could not see any flowers, he was awed at the fact he could also smell a pond not too far away, and the bitter scent of wet fur from what he assumed was a squirrel bathing.

He had never realized how their sense of smell had increased drastically, and he wondered slightly if the others had noticed as well. A new scent suddenly tickled his nose, one that made his stomach churn and his feet trembled ever so slightly. It was the smell of citrus and dark chocolate – a musky scent that made him want to rub his nose in it. He wondered where it emanated from –

“You seem spaced out, Morrison. Sure you don’t need to turn back?”

Jack jumped in surprise as he turned back to stare at Gabriel. The soldier’s eyes were usually very dark – on the verge to being dark. However in the sunlight his eyes glittered and Jack could see a hint of hazel. He wanted to drown in those eyes. Gabriel was rather attractive, he thought fleetingly in the back of his mind. With his sharp jaw and prodding cheekbones. A stylish goat-beard framed his chin, and the curls of his hair dipped into his eyes. The general management would probably make him cut his hair again soon.

An unbidden thought crept into his mind – suddenly he wondered if Gabriel’s skin tasted like coffee beans or chocolate. Surely it must with such an enticing colour. He felt his lips part and his mouth water had the thought.

Gabriel frowned, and Jack’s eyes were stuck on the fascinating movement of his brows, wondering if he could look just as artfully scolding if he tried. He suddenly walked straight into the other man as he had come to an abrupt stop, and Gabriel’s hand grasped his shoulder so he wouldn’t fall during the impact.

A jolt of electricity sparkled where he was touched, and Jack couldn’t keep his heart from fluttering against his chest. For a moment he almost pressed himself into that touch.

“Jack,” Gabriel growled his name, sending another jolt down to his stomach – the soldier barely ever said his first name, and accompanied with such a growl, made his knees tremble ever so slightly.

Jack suddenly realized what his friend was about to say, and he shook his arm away from his shoulder. “Mind your own business, Reyes,” he clenched his jaw at the sudden aggression that he felt pumping through him. He refused to return to base. Instead he shouldered himself passed Gabriel and continued to run after the others.

He could feel the glare drill into his back almost like a physical object, however seeing as he didn’t call out to any of the drill sergeants, it seemed he took Jack’s advice.

The march lasted for another few hours, before they came to a stop for the evening. It seemed as though they had flown in personnel by helicopter to set up camp and fix food for the hungry super soldiers. Jack wondered slightly if it was also in case any of the test subjects turned critical and needed to be flown back to the facilities.

He devoured the food they were offered without really tasting it – it was some kind of protein rich meal with lots of meat and carbs. He felt too distracted, as the itching of his skin increased. Fire ants crawled under his skin more frequently, and if he stared too hard at his arm he could have sworn he saw vibrations. He knew it was only in his mind, but it turned the food he ate into ash in his mouth and made it hard to swallow.

He popped open the first buttons on his collar in an attempt to cool his body down – instead it felt like he was burning without having a fever. He had checked earlier. He wondered slightly if he should tell anyone about his symptoms, however he did not want to take the chance they would fly him back down with the others. This was their first test of their stamina, one of many, if he gave up now he might not make it out of the program alive.

He had been far more uncomfortable and ill in the past, he could soldier on without complaint, he decided. He only half listened to the announcement – where they were walking tomorrow, who was sleeping in what tent. He only nodded dimly, listening to the most important, and got up on unsteady legs the moment they were done talking.

His tent was the last on the right – a large tree towered above it. Walking away from the campfire and the noise of chatter, he gazed up at the sky. Unfortunately the moon and the stars were obscured by heavy clouds, turning the forest even darker than usual. The disappointment lay heavy on his stomach – he had looked forward to seeing the open sky and be reminded of home. There would have been no light pollution out here.

He stumbled towards the tent, opened the flap and placed his backpack on the right side of the tent. From the noise, he had felt a headache throbbing increasingly at his temple. He had a sudden need to remove his shirt, and he did so without any pause as he practically ripped it off. The cool night air sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, and he stood there with his eyes closed enjoying the breeze against his overheated body.

He inhaled slowly, before stepping into the tent. He crawled towards the bedroll and got in. It had been a long day, and hours of marching that should have turned his body exhausted, however he felt restless and could not find a comfortable position to sleep. His skin crawled and the heat increased rather than cooled. His naked chest seemed to grate against the fabric of the bedroll, and he gritted his teeth at how the cool air felt against his nipples. With a grunt, he opened the flap of his bedroll and panted heavily.

Why couldn’t he just sleep? He was sure he would feel ten times better in the morning, usually the side effects didn’t last too long.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of laughter, and smell the ash from the fire. Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps drowned out the other sounds, and he closed his eyes and turned around just in time as the flap of the tent opened. He could hear the sound of someone breathing and shuffling around on the left side of the tent.

The scent of citrus and dark chocolate tickled his nose, and he forced himself to have an even breathing so that his companion would not notice he was still awake. He did not fancy holding a conversation with anyone currently. Part of him was hungry for the new smell, and wanted him to inhale it deeply and treasure it. He did not listen to the voice.

There was a sound of a zipper, before a grunt as his companion slipped into his bedroll. Jack listened to the sound of his companion’s breathing evening out after a few minutes – he envied him for being able to fall asleep so easily. It was almost unfair.

However, that meant he was free to scratch himself and move without disturbing the other person. He let his nails drag over his chest, sparks of pain that almost verged to pleasurable tingled through his body at the motion. He let his eyes roll back as he continued the motion, and as he accidentally raked his nails over his nipple he let a soft groan escape his lips. For a fraction of a moment, the feeling of heated crawling of ants under his skin was replaced with pleasure. It was more preferable than the former.

“You can stop pretending you are asleep you know,” the familiar drawl sent a jolt down his spine that settled into his stomach.

Jack froze, his breathing increasing slightly, before evening out as he dropped his hand to lay next to him instead. “I thought you were asleep, Reyes,” he grumbled back.

“Hard to do when you are making so much noise,” came the icy reply – however he could tell Gabriel didn’t mean it. Perhaps he was still grumpy about Jack snapping at him earlier. He did now know where the aggression had come from, and he regretted the action.

“I’ll stop bothering you,” he bit his lip, and closed his eyes again, trying to relax and ignore how antsy he felt. Like he had far more energy left than he should. If he could just wait till Gabriel fell asleep.

He could hear movement from the other bag as Gabriel shifted around, and he could feel his gaze burning on his skin. It sent a heated shiver down his spine – how did the bastard intend for him to sleep like this?

“Sorry for being so aggressive today,” Jack mumbled through clenched teeth, hoping the apology would be enough for Gabriel to leave him alone. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Gabriel didn’t turn away, and there was a sound of movement that indicated that he shrugged. “In comparison to what others have done after getting a round of injection, that was barely a kitten’s meowl, Morrison.”

Jack couldn’t help the twitching of his lip at the memory, “like when you broke Christiansen’s nose for sitting in your spot in the cafeteria.”

There was a huff of laughter from the other man, “I still stand by that. I prettied up his face – the boy needed some scars.”

The sound of his laughter made Jack almost shiver, and he felt flushed. He reached up to feel his cheek, they were slightly warmer than normal. “I’m relieved you don’t have any ill will,” he really did, it made him feel marginally better. In the past, he had always been known for being the least aggressive of the two, as he knew how to handle his temper. He really did not know what was going on with him lately.

“Never Jackie, you know me. Couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Gabriel almost purred – the sound made Jack shiver this time: he was not sure it if was the cold this time, as he didn’t feel cooled at all. “Just worried about you, that’s all,” he continued, his voice sounding serious this time.

“Yeah, I know,” Jack sighed, “probably would have been too in your shoes. I just don’t want to go back to the facility. We don’t know when we will be allowed to leave it again,” or at all. It hung heavily between them, they were aware that some people had not made it through alive so far. “I just missed the open sky.”

“Can’t say I have,” Gabriel drawled after a short silence, “I’m a city boy. I associate the outside with the smell of smoke and garbage. This is pleasant though.”

Jack finally turned his head to stare at Gabriel questioningly – he barely ever shared much of his past. Gabriel wasn’t looking at him, instead he had his head nestled between his arms as he stared up at the ceiling of the tent with a pensive expression.

“But I imagine for a farmer’s boy it would be harder to spend so much time indoors,” he finished.

Jack only nodded shortly, realizing that Gabriel couldn’t see him, and twisted his lips in a wry smile, “yeah. You are right about that. Still, doesn’t excuse snapping at you. Sorry about that.”

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively, “don’t sweat it, Jack. I don’t know if you noticed, but the other people in your group all collapsed before reaching the camp. I just wanted to keep an eye out to make sure you didn’t join them.”

No, Jack hadn’t noticed at all. He leaned back as he stared up at ceiling. He could hear the pitter-patter of rain. Must have started after he went into the tent. He hoped the other guys were alright – he was also secretly glad he had not been amongst the ones who had to turn back. Typical that he had been injected prior to the trip, it did really ruin some of the fun.

“Do you know what symptoms they had?” he asked before he could stop himself, wondering if they too were feeling so itchy and hot and antsy.

“Not a clue, sorry,” Gabriel sounded genuinely apologetic.

“I’m sure I’ll feel better in the morning,” he mumbled absent minded as he turned around so his back was to Gabriel, to indicate his disinterest in continuing the conversation. “Night Reyes.”

He must have taken the hint, as Jack heard some movements, before the soft reply of “night Morrison,” reached him.

Fortunately, the sound of rain and Gabriel’s breathing drowned out the sound of laughter and talking from the campfire. Although he could not be sure that was because people had retreated to their own tents for the night. The rain dripped against the tent, and Jack closed his eyes, hoping that the sound would drift him off to sleep.

Behind him, Gabriel’s breathing evened out, and he was pretty sure the other man was asleep this time. Jack breathed out heavily, now that conversation was no longer distracting him, the crawling of his skin increased ten folded. His throat itched – in fact, it itched all the way down to his chest and lungs. He felt simultaneously too hot and too cold at the same time, and the headache throbbing between is eyebrows threatened to transform into a migraine. His fingers and toes tingle, and he started to turn and twist, trying to find a comfortable position, however it eluded him.

His body felt aflame now, and far too sensitive, as each movement had the zipper and fabric of his sleeping bag dig into his skin on the verge of being painful. He gritted his teeth uncomfortably. His leg started shaking on its own and even when he palmed his hand into the skin, he could not keep it from shaking from the jolt of restlessness itching through his body.

He did not know how long he laid like that, awake, restless and hot. The sound of rain intensified, but whether or not it was due to it raining heavier or his hearing turned more sensitive, he was not sure.

Once again, Jack rolled to his side, however this time his foot touched something cold and wet. Another shiver raked through him, both cold and warm at the same time. For a moment the coldness chased away the churning of is stomach. But only for a precious few seconds. Feeling groggy with the need to investigate, he sat up. Despite the dark of the tent, and the only light source came from the small openings around the covered entrance, he could see the shadows of something dark spreading on the bottom of his bedroll.

Carefully, feeling his stomach drop in dread, he reached out and touched the area. It was wet. He grimaced at having his worries confirmed. He reached next to the bedroll and touched the ground. The rain had slithered itself under the tent and formed a pool just where he was sleeping.

He moved away instinctively, despite knowing it was a lost cause. The damage had already been made. “Fuck,” he swore under his breath, letting a hand rake through his hair and mess it up, uncaringly.

“Did you just swear?” came the surprised yet amused question from the other side of the tent. “I didn’t know that word was in your vocabulary.”

Jack froze, and bit his lip as he stared towards Gabriel. He swallowed a ball of guilt as he whispered back, “did I wake you?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he grunted in reply, “you are tossing and turning too much.”

“Sorry,” he grimaced again: he had been so sure Gabriel had been asleep. He felt a thing of guilt for keeping him up.

“Not your fault they are rat bastards for not waiting with the injection for after the march,” Gabriel hummed with a hint of annoyance in his voice – annoyance towards the doctors and management, not Jack. “What happened to make the farm boy swear anyway?”

Jack felt a blush creep up from his collar, and he was thankful for the darkness, “my bedroll is wet. The rain must have formed a pool. Its whatever, not like I was getting any sleep today regardless.”

He could practically hear the frown in Gabriel’s voice, “the universe sure can’t give you a rest today it seems. You need the sleep more than me: you can have my bedroll –“

“Not happening,” Jack interrupted him tersely – he had already kept the other man up, he was not going to rob him of more sleep. This was his problem, not Gabriel’s.

He could sense Gabriel’s exasperated aura as he finally sat up. “Alright fine, if you are going to be stubborn about it: I have another suggestion.”

When he didn’t elaborated, Jack lifted an eyebrow, “yes?”

There was a silent hesitation, as though he was uncertain if he should even finish the sentence, before Gabriel rushed out: “lets share my bedroll. Its big enough.”

This time it was Jack who was silent due to hesitation, wondering whether it was a good idea. He didn’t want to keep tossing and turning, however exhaustion lay heavy on his mind. He just wanted to sleep.

“I insist,” Gabriel continued, sounding sure and demanding, not giving Jack a chance to decline.

He sighed, thankful that his options was taken away from him, “alright. If you insist.” He struggled out of his bedroll at the same time he could hear Gabriel unzip his and moved around – presumably to make space for another person.

Jack still felt uncertain, wondering if this was really alright. He was already burning hot as was, Gabriel might kick him out. However exhaustion won over his worries. He climbed into the new bedroll. Immediately he could feel his body flush from touching Gabriel’s. Every place their naked skin touched, sparkling electricity jolted like molten lava. For a moment, he could not breathe at the intense feeling.

He was suddenly aware of the fact he was not wearing a shirt – and he was grateful for whatever deity existed out there that Gabriel was wearing one.

“You settled Jack?” Gabriel’s breath felt warm against his collarbone, and the feeling sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. He must have felt the movement of his nod as he reached out to push the zipper back up.

The bedroll wasn’t made for two people, but they had been made to company a super soldier with their larger than normal physique. Jack’s shoulder was laying halfway over Gabriel’s left shoulder, and his arm was trapped underneath him, with his hand tickling Jack’s side every time he moved. This meant that Gabriel’s head fit perfectly into Jack’s collarbone if he wanted to rest it there.

“Yeah, thanks. Night Gabriel,” the name slipped out of him accidentally, and he bit his lip, but the soldier made no comment on him being so familiar. Perhaps he didn’t mind, he used Jack’s first name occasionally.

“Try get some rest.”

He closed his eyes, hoping that he could do just that. However, instead of drifting off to sleep, all he could focus on was Gabriel’s body heath – he was slightly colder than him as Jack was currently burning like a furnish. It was refreshingly cold, and made him feel vaguely calmer. He rolled his shoulder, and felt the tip of his skin brush against skin, sending another jolt of electricity down to his stomach. He was suddenly very aware of the hand on his hip.

He bit his lip, deciding this had been a terrible idea. The smell of citrus and dark chocolate filled his nose, even his mouth, at every inhale. He wanted to rub his nose into the skin, it smelled so incredibly good. His whole body had flushed, and he felt almost feverish and breathless. His heart fluttered against his chest and his stomach churned with a feeling he refused to identify.

“Stop moving so much,” Gabriel growling breath fluttered against his neck.

Jack swallowed a groan, as his eyes rolled back at the feeling. That voice did far too much to him, and this time he knew exactly what the feeling in his stomach was. He silently cursed himself as the arousal moved to tent his pants. He felt feverish again, every bone in his body screamed at him to push himself further into the warm body. Instead, he tightened every muscle he had to keep himself from moving.

Sometimes, he really hated himself, but he was thankful for his abundant of self-discipline.

Suddenly, there was movements as Gabriel pulled the arm that was trapped underneath Jack free – for a few blinding moments Jack felt his vision turn vertigo, and he couldn’t hide the whine that escaped his throat as Gabriel’s skin moved against him. By the time he was coherent again, Gabriel was hovering above him, with fingers touching his cheek softly. Every butterfly movement sent sparks of electricity alight under his skin.

He parted his lips, but swallowed the sound that would otherwise have accompanied them.

“Jack? Open your eyes, please. Look at me,” he had never heard Gabriel plead before, and it was enough to make him open his eyes in surprise.

Everything felt hazy in the darkness – more out of focus than it should. Gabriel’s breath was in his face, and it made him shiver in desire. He wanted to press himself into those fingers, but kept himself still. He was starting to be aware that something was wrong – perhaps he should have mentioned his symptoms to the doctors before it was too late.

“Damnit Jack,” Gabriel swore above him, sounding worried, “your pupils are blown wide. Stay with me, what’s your symptoms? Are you feeling hot? Like fire-ants under your skin?”

Jack swallowed thickly, tried to reply, however the only thing he managed to utter as a reply was a groan deep in his throat.

Gabriel must have somehow been content with the reply, as he nodded silently to himself. “What about horny?” he didn’t wait for a response this time, as he reached down to drag a hand over the bulge in Jack’s underwear, before squeezing it.

This time, he could not stop the moan that wretched itself out of his throat and all will-power vanished as he pressed his hip against Gabriel’s warm hand desperately. A wild and needy keening sound escaped his lips.

Mercifully, he realized Jack’s desire, as he did not move his hand away. “Alright, that’s good. I can work with this,” he sounded a bit breathless, and Jack wished he could see his facial feature – he was only a black, hazy figure atop of him. “Listen to me, I’ll help you out, alright? I think I went through the same treatment you did last month. I was so hot and horny I couldn’t think properly. This should take edge of it a little. Do you consent?”

Jack nodded feverishly, the only approving sound he could make was a groan as he pressed himself against Gabriel’s hand once more. He wanted him to touch him, he wanted to touch Gabriel. His hands moved to his shirt, and was attempting to pull it up so he could scratch his fingertips against the abs he knew he would find underneath.

Above him, Gabriel let out a deep sigh, before he caught both of Jack’s hands in his and pulled it over his head. He yelped in surprise and frustration, however he did not wriggly out of the grip, his mind far too gone to think clearly.

“Just lay still as much as you can,” Gabriel’s voice sounded hoarse and a little dark – it sent another jolt of pleasure that made his cock twitch ever so slightly. “This wasn’t exactly how I imagined any of this would go, for the record. Would probably count as dubious consent, but you are clearly in desperate need of some relief.”

Without any hesitation, he pulled Jack’s underwear enough to free his enlarged member. He could not see it, but he imagined it bobbed and pulsated against his stomach. Before he managed to react, there was a warm, coarse hand wrapped around it and started on a slow but sure rhythm. He couldn’t help the keening sound that exploded from his throat as the pleasure tingled around him.

He was sure under any other circumstance, the dry hand would have hurt, but right there and then it was the best thing he had ever felt. With Gabriel’s spicy scent around him, and the warm breath ghosting his skin, his eyes rolled up as he pushed himself eagerly into the offered hand.

This was not how he imagined any of this would happen either – he had always just admired Gabriel from afar. He might be cocky and on the occasion brutal, Jack admired his skills and intelligence. He had never met anyone like him before, and could not help the fleeting looks every so often. Despite homosexuality being allowed in the army for decades, there were still a taboo about being open about it.

He knew some soldiers on the base who had formed some kind of relationship behind closed door – but Jack had been more than happy to just admire from afar and not say anything. Being Gabriel’s friend was more than enough. However, right now, as Gabriel twisted his hand in a way that sent another flood of pleasure tingling through his body, his heart fluttered against his ribcage with more affection than he dared to think about.

Pleasure pooled in his stomach, and he felt as though he had never leaked so much. Gabriel’s free hand fluttered against Jack’s cheekbone, before trailing downwards. They sent sparks of molten lava in their wake. If he hadn’t known better, he would have been sure Gabriel was mapping his skin tenderly. Suddenly two fingers twitched his nipple, and his back bowed as groan escaped his lips. The pain turned into arousal as the feeling rippled through him.

He bit his lip, trying to keep from being noisy so that no one else could hear him. “Please,” he managed to whimper through clenched teeth as the wandering hand arrived at his groin and nails dragged themselves over his balls. He felt aflame with fire, and pleasure and need. He strained against the hands holding him captive. He wanted to touch Gabriel back, burned and yearned for it. Wanted to taste his skin, rake his teeth against the perfect, flawless body.

He wanted to know if the previous suggestion had been correct – if Gabriel tasted of chocolate or coffee. However, the other man wasn’t budging or giving Jack a single lee-way as the hand on his cock quickened – and even in the darkness he could feel the intensity of his gaze drill into his skin.

Jack couldn’t do nothing but gasp desperately, wriggle uselessly in the grip and stare back up at the dark face. He wished he could see Gabriel’s facial features – see if his eyes burned of the same desire that made him choke up. Suddenly the pleasure increased in a new wave, and his eyes rolled back as he came with a strangled moan.

For a second, his vision turned completely white, and he was vaguely aware of someone moving his body as he inhaled hungrily. He shook slightly from the orgasm – he didn’t remember the last time he had come so hard. He felt almost embarrassed by it now that the fever of his mind had cooled. For the first time in hours he felt like he could breathe. He let out all the tension of his body that he had been unknowingly building up.

By the time he was coherent, he was laying on his side, with his back pressed against Gabriel’s stomach. Their feet were tangled, and the other man’s breath tickled against his neck – however this time, instead of making him shiver in excitement, he only felt content. Gabriel’s warm hand lay heavily on his chest as though he was listening for Jack’s heartbeat – and only then did it occur to him that they were spooning. A blush blossomed on his cheeks at the realization.

“I figured it would be easier for both of us to sleep like this,” Gabriel grumbled, “this bedroll is far too small for two grown men. Now sleep.”

Jack didn’t have to be told twice, as his eyes closed and immediately he started drifting off to sleep. His skin was no longer crawling, and the feverish heat had vanished. Instead he felt calm and sated. He was unconscious within a minute.

…

It had been several weeks since that evening. By the time Jack awoke, he was alone – feeling cold and slightly empty. He had been filled with guilt and disgust that his friend had been forced to assist him like that. They had not said two words or even looked at each other that morning, and Jack never managed to muster the courage to apologize or show gratitude – he wasn’t sure which it would have been.

Even back at the base, they seemed to be avoiding each other. He wasn’t sure if he was avoiding Gabriel, or Gabriel was avoiding him – perhaps both. At any rate, it did not help the guilt gnawing in the bottom of his stomach. Whenever he was distracted, all he could think about was Gabriel moving about him. The heavenly smell surrounding him, and the feeling of skin against skin.

What had once been a simple interest he had only allowed himself to think about behind lock doors, had now blossomed into what he could only describe as a crush – he lusted for his friend, and he could not forgive himself for that. Whenever they were in the same room his eyes drifted towards Gabriel’s lips, making him wonder what he tasted like. Would Gabriel be a good kisser? Would it be wild or surprisingly tender?

He shook the forbidden thoughts away, he could not afford such straying notions. If he was ever going to be able to save their friendship, he needed to drown the feelings. He did not dare approach Gabriel until he had squashed every single stray thought of them together.

Speaking of which, he glanced towards where said man was stretching after a fight. Gabriel stretched his arms over his head, and the tip of his shirt bounced high enough for a strip of skin to be visible. Jack immediately looked away and took a deep breath. He refused to let the flush that crept under his collar to become visible.

Someone cheered in his ears as someone was tackled to the ground – the victim slapped a hand against the floor in defeat, making the crowd cheer even louder.

“The winner fight Reyes,” someone suggested, and the crowd agreed.

Gabriel dropped his arms and rolled his eyes, “alright, alright. If he really wants to have his arse handed to him again, sure,” he unwrapped the tape on his knuckles before replacing it with fresh ones, and walked into the ring.

Christiansen, his opponent, towered over Gabriel. He had a nasty smile as his eyes burned with a need for vengeance. He had light brown hair, and eyes that were a bit too far apart to be considered attractive. His nose was a little chipped where it had once been broken and left to its imperfections – Gabriel was the culprit, and Christiansen seemed to itch with the want to return the favour.

“I wont go easy on you,” he grumbled under his breath, and before anyone had tapped them in, he launched his left arm in a surprise swing.

Gabriel must have been expecting it, as he easily ducked under the arm, and answered the attack with one of his own. His fist slammed into the pecks on his side, before he danced out of reach.

Christiansen didn’t seemed dazed at the attack, only a slight grunt from surprise that his swing didn’t connect. The next few seconds was a blurry of movement and attacks that didn’t connect as they parried perfectly. Gabriel was lighter on his feet than Christiansen, but in return his opponents used his natural strength to his advantage.

Together, they would probably be an unstoppable force on the battle field. Jack couldn’t help but to be amazed at the quick and calculating movements. The crowd cheered around him, and he got an elbow on his side as someone got a bit too rowdy. The guy flashed him an apologetic smile, and Jack moved away from him with a huff.

There was a sudden grunt from the circle, and he turned his focus back to the fight. During his distraction, Gabriel had managed to trip his opponent. He was standing with a foot on Christiansen’s back and his arm twisted.

“I yield, I yield,” the man cried as he tapped his free arm against the floor.

Gabriel immediately let go of him and stepped away. A lazy grin was curled on his lips, his eyes sparkled ever so slightly and his hair was a bit winded. The fabric of his shirt clung to his chest due to sweat, and Jack couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He licked his lips unconsciously as a pool of desire churned in his stomach.

“Morrison versus Reyes next,” someone cooed, and Jack’s stomach dropped at the thought of being pinned by Gabriel again.

At the sound of his name, Gabriel’s gaze found Jack in the crowd. Their eyes met, and Jack swear he could feel electricity crack between them. For a moment he felt as though all breath from his lunges evaporated and his mouth dried. His feet trembled ever so slightly. Without missing a beat he averted his eyes, breaking the contact. Immediately he ignored the disappointment that tightened his chest.

“Nah, I’m so beat Reyes would win. I was about to head to the shower,” he shot them a lopsided grin he hoped didn’t look forced as he turned around. The crowd booed him and called him a coward, but he ignored them as he continued walking. He could, however, have sworn he felt the familiar gaze of Gabriel drilling into his shoulder blade as he rounded the corner.

Feeling the pressure disappeared, he sighed deeply and raked a hand through his hair. He wished that evening never had happened – that he had gone back to base the moment the symptoms had appeared. His stubbornness was going to be the death of him one day, he was sure. He left as quick as he could, ignoring the delusion of how he swore Gabriel’s musky scent was following him. These days he could swear he could smell him everywhere. He was really starting to hate his new heightened sense.

He stepped into the dressing room, and his eyes gazed towards the lockers. There were no names on them, just numbers – yet everyone knew exactly which belonged to whom. None of them were locked: everyone trusted that no one would try to steal from each other. They wouldn’t have been in the program in the first place if anyone were untrustworthy.

Some of the lockers had no numbers, and simply stood empty. It was a heavy reminder of everyone who had dropped out of the program already, one way or the other. Jack continued further into the room. On his left was a door to the showers – they were all in separate booths, and a door from there led to a sauna that was on and cleaned twenty-four seven in case anyone needed to relax their muscles.

A second door led to the bathrooms.

Jack stopped at his locker and opened the little door. The only items filling the space was a new, fluffy towel, an odourless deodorant, and body wash and shampoo. In the corner of his eyes he vaguely noticed movement before he heard the tell-tale sound of a door opening, and he stilled slightly as he recognized the person who stepped in. Ignoring Gabriel, he focused back on what he was doing and grabbed his towel and shampoo.

He turned around, and froze in surprise. Gabriel had approached quicker than he had expected, and now stood in front of him with narrowed eyes – they glittered with an emotion he couldn’t read.

“What –“ he started, but he was interrupted by a gruff, insistent voice.

“We need to talk.”

Jack pursed his lips, and his shoulders tightened ever so slightly. He looked away, refusing to look at the intensity of that stare. “No we don’t.”

“I’m pretty sure we do Morrison,” was the gritted response, as though Gabriel was speaking through clenched teeth – Jack was slightly disappointed at the fact he was using his surname, he had gotten used to the easy familiarity. It was an evidence of the break of their friendship, and it hurt more than he thought it would have.

“Leave me alone, Reyes,” he said with a sigh, unable to mask the sadness in his voice. He tried to walk away, but suddenly there was an arm in the way, and he was abruptly aware of the fact he had been cornered. His heart beat harder in his chest, and the musky scent of citrus and dark chocolate tickled his nose seductively. He tried to push away all the thoughts that accompanied the sudden closeness.

In the back of his mind, he wanted Gabriel to push him further into his locker with a forced kiss and hold him there till he couldn’t breath, with their bodies aligned perfectly so clothed cocks rubbed against each other –

He bit the inside of his mouth hard in an effort to banish the unbidden thoughts – he could not afford to be distracted right now. He willed the hungry pool in his stomach to wilt into nothing and prayed his pants stayed unfilled long enough for him to escape the situation.

“Look at me,” Gabriel growled demandingly.

Jack’s stomach dropped – he remembered Gabriel telling him that, that night, and it send another wave of memories he didn’t want to have. A shiver raked down his spine. He refused to do as he was told, deciding to stand his ground. He did not want to hear what his friend had to say, did not want him to call him disgusting and filthy for being so into the ministrations. Neither did he want to see the disgust on Gabriel’s face that he was certain would be there clear as day. He was certain the confirmation would break him.

“Don’t do this to me,” he managed to wheeze out through clenched teeth. He was not ready to hear the words just yet.

“I need to,” Gabriel mumbled in reply, he sounded almost lost – for once since he had cornered Jack, he sounded uncertain of himself.

Fortunately he was saved from replying, as the door opened and two of the other super soldier candidates walked in. They walked in laughing at something that they were discussing.

Gabriel had flinched backwards the moment the door burst open, and Jack turned his back on him. He practically threw his towel and shampoo into the locker and slammed it shut. He then evaded Gabriel by running more than walking towards the exit – he could tell the other man yearned to reach after him in order to stop him, but didn’t due to the other people. He was thankful for that much.

The door closed down heavily behind him, and he let out a shaking breath. For the first time since joining the SEP-program, he regretted his decision. He wanted to go home and hide, and never see Gabriel again. He would rather leave with the illusion that he didn’t hate Jack, than the knowledge that he did.

…

The sound of a knock on the door woke Jack from his slumber. For a moment he felt disorientated, wondering what had disturbed him. He breathed out a few times trying to keep his head from spinning, when there was another soft knock. Grunting, he reached out to turn on his nightlamp, before shuffling out of bed. He had no longer an excuse to pretend he didn’t hear it.

He automatically grabbed after a shirt, but instead of putting it on he simply threw it over his shoulder in an attempt to cover his modesty. If it was any of the nurses looking for, he would take it on immediately. Otherwise, he was pretty sure he had seen every single member of the super soldiers naked on more than one occasion, and visa versa.

He grasped at the doorhandle as he opened, carefully schooling his facial features to express annoyed tiredness. A sudden surprise shuddered through him when the newcomer on his doorstep proved to not be any of the nurses, but that of Gabriel Reyes. His mouth was dry for a second, before he managed to stutter out: “what do you want?”

“To talk,” came the gruff reply. Gabriel’s eyes darted downwards before settling on his face. They seemed possibly darker than usual, probably had something to do with the rings around his eyes. He wore a black top and was still in his casual military jeans. As he shifted his weight, Jack saw the ripple of muscles underneath the shirt, and he immediately evaded his eyes. Gabe’s expression revealed nothing of his intention, however it was not hard to figure that out.

“I already said I didn’t want to –“ Jack started to refuse, but he was quickly pushed back into the room far enough for Gabriel to invade the unoccupied space. The door clacked ominously behind him. Jack gritted his teeth and took a few steps to get as much room between them as he could. He crossed his arm and cooled his expression as he stared at the intruder impassively.

Inwardly he was panicking: this was it. The final break of their friendship. That which he had been avoiding for weeks. But clearly Gabriel wanted a proper conversation, and Jack no longer had any space to run from it.

“Sorry if I woke you,” Gabe started, sounding almost apologetic for knocking on his door so late. When Jack didn’t say anything, he sighed heavily, almost as though he deflated, and he reached out to rake a hand through his new-cut hair. Jack had liked it better when it was longer, however this military cut did fit him. “Look, we can’t run away from this forever. I just want to say –“

“You don’t have to,” Jack interrupted with gritted teeth and he turned to stare at his unmade bed. “I already know what you are going to say, and it’s not necessary.”

“Oh,” Gabriel replied, sounding a little lost. There was a hesitation, and he could hear some movements as Gabe started to shuffle his feet. “I still need to apologize. Its only right.”

Surprise shook through Jack, and he turned back to stare at the other man with confusion. Apologize for what? Jack was the one who was feeling guilty and needed to express regret. He felt a bit dizzy at the sudden events. However, this time, Gabriel was the one who wouldn’t meet his gaze. Jack had never seen him so closed off, with shoulders tight and his jaw clenching as though he was ready to bolt at any provocation.

“For what?” he mumbled lamely as he finally managed to make his vocal cords function again.

Gabriel’s gaze drifted towards him. There was a dull glint in his eyes, and his lips tugged downwards in displeasure. “You are really making me say it after all then?” he took a shaking breath, and furrowed line on his forehead expressed his unhappiness. “I shouldn’t have forced myself on you when you were sick. I’m really sorry, it was wrong of me. I didn’t think – I wasn’t thinking.”

Jack blinked in surprise, opened his mouth before closing it again as no sound escaped. He couldn’t believe it – why was Gabriel apologizing to him for that? It felt all so surreal, surely this was a joke making fun of him? However he knew Gabriel, knew this wasn’t a topic he would have joked about. “No Gabriel,” he took a shaking breath, “you did nothing wrong. I’m pretty sure you saved me from a lot of pain. If anything, I have to thank you for it.”

Gabriel searched his face, probably looking for deceit, but found none. The darkness in his eyes brightened for a moment with hope, hope that Jack didn’t loath him for what he had done. “Then why,” he inhaled sharply, still looking uncertain, “why have you been avoiding me for all these weeks? I thought you hated me.”

Jack couldn’t stop the twitch of his lips at the absurd thought, “I thought you were avoiding me.” He raked a hand through his hair to keep from bursting into uncontrollable giggles at the absurdity of the situation. He was sure his hair looked like a mess.

“Well then,” a lazy grin started to tug into the corner of Gabriel’s lips. “I guess it was all a misunderstanding,” he huffed almost in amusement, however Jack could tell something was still bothering the man, “this is why we should talk things out properly, Jackie. Don’t avoid confrontations.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, although his heart fluttered ever so slightly at the return of the casual nickname. He had missed that. “I guess. I was just scared. But,” he trailed off. Not sure how to continue this trail of thought. He didn’t feel relieved, not really. Sure Gabriel wasn’t mad at him for what happened, probably believing it had something to do with the drugs he had been pumped full with, but it felt as though he was getting off easy with this white lie. The truth is, he had loved it, and he wish it could happen again.

He had two options here; not tell him the whole truth and just continue like normal, or he could tell him the truth and take whatever consequence of that action. Part of him wanted to wish Gabriel goodnight and go back to bed and do nothing about the warm feeling blossoming in his chest – but on the other hand… Gabriel looked as he felt, as thought he was still uncomfortable. Perhaps he already knew and was waiting for Jack to tell him the truth.

Before he had a chance to decide, Gabriel shook his head sharply, “no, this isn’t right,” he clenched his jaw. “I don’t deserve absolution for this. The thing is,” his eyes looked wild as they shifted around the room, not sure what to settle on. “Ja – Morrison, this might ruin everything again. But I need to say it, I came here to be truthful. I touched you because I wanted to, not just to help you out. Christ, I’ve thought about it before, and it wasn’t right to act on my feelings. I should have gone to the doctors instead. Its unforgiveable.”

Jack had frozen to the spot at the confession. His pulse hammered in his throat and his mouth had become dry. He couldn’t believe his ears – for a second there he thought he had imagined the whole conversation, before reality crashed down on him. Gabriel liked him – impossible thought but true, and he felt his chest light with butterflies.

A reached out to grab the other man’s bicep, and Gabriel stilled underneath his touched. He had a wild, pleading and scared expression on his face as he met Jack’s eyes. His lips were twitching in distress and his eyes were glazed with panic. He looked ready to crumble at any given moment.

“Relax Gabriel,” he soothed him, a small smile tugging upwards. “I liked it too,” he barely managed to say before he pressed their lips together.

Gabriel’s lips were dry – probably from the panic – yet warm. The smell of citrus and chocolate wrapped around him with a caress. There was a slight hesitation from Gabe, most likely due to shock and needing to process what was happening, before the lips parted and he pressed back into the kiss. It was slow at first, hesitant, before Jack prodded his tongue against Gabe’s underlip and they were parted further to give him access.

Suddenly there was a hand in his hair pressing him closer, and the kiss turned from sweet to hungry. Jack pushed himself closer, and there was a soft groan escaping Gabe’s lips as he hit the door behind him. Legs parted and he took his right foot between them and pressed up against Gabriel’s crotch. He felt a hardness poking him back, and this time the sound escaping his partner was that of pleasure. It sent a delighted shiver down his spine knowing he could elucidate such sounds from him.

His inside was aflame with pleasure and need as he rubbed against Gabriel’s thigh hungrily, and he let out a mouthed groan against the hungry lips. He withdrew to gulp down some needed air, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the sight in front of him.

Gabriel looked flustered, cheeks red and eyes glittering of lust – lust for him. The thought sent another lustful shiver through him and he felt his groin fill further. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to be kissing Gabriel Fucking Reyes. He trailed kisses down his jaw, feeling as though his lips were tingling with molten lava everywhere they touched. Reaching his throat, his lips darted out to lick a stripe at that delicate skin.

He didn’t taste like chocolate nor coffee – however Jack couldn’t find himself complaining. That musky taste of Gabriel tasted better than either. He felt intoxicated like he couldn’t get enough.

“Fuck Jack,” Gabriel groaned as hips pressed into his thigh in return “you are such a fucking tease I swear.” Fingers racked against his side, and only then did Jack remember he wasn’t wearing a shirt. The finger’s sent sparkling electricity through him everywhere they touched, and he let out a soft moan in pleasure.

They weren’t particularly co-ordinated, however neither of them cared as they rubbed against each other with hands in each other hairs and touching everywhere there was exposed skin. Almost as one collective hive mind they undressed enough to spring out their erections. They wobbled between their stomach, and Gabe gazed at him with lust as he put his hand on Jack’s.

“I didn’t get much look at it last time,” he gazed up at Jack through his eyelashes with a devilishly coyishly expression as he licked his lips, “I gotta say, it doesn’t disappoint on bit.”

Jack couldn’t keep the groan threatening to escape his throat to turn into a growl. “Just kiss me,” he said as he pressed their lips together into another hungry battle for dominance.

It didn’t take them long between the kisses, the touching and the rubbing together, before they both came. White light flashed behind his eyelids as he breathed out, and once he could see again he noticed their legs must have given out was they were a tangled mess on the floor.

Gabriel was sitting with his back against the door, his chest raising and falling – shirtless as his tank top had disappeared somewhere. He looked content – blissful even, in a way Jack hadn’t seen him before. As though he had let down on his wall and didn’t have to keep up the hostility unless someone saw how vulnerable he was. Yet he had decided to be vulnerable with Jack when he told him the truth.

He felt privileged, his inside twisting with warmth. As Gabriel opened his eyes to gaze at him with a lazy smile, Jack swallowed thickly as another spurt of warmth had his heart flutter against his ribcage. Perhaps this wasn’t just a crush like he had originally thought. They were dangerous thoughts, however sitting there with Gabriel, as their hands interlocked, he couldn’t help but care. Today they had each other – who knew what their future would bring.

“Stop thinking so much Jack,” Gabe nuzzled against his hair as he tugged him underneath his arm. “I can’t believe I’ve spent all these weeks terrified you hate me, when we could have been doing this all along.”

Jack snorted in amusement, and he let his eyes drift shut, “me neither. I suppose being honest and talking things through has its merits.”

This time it was Gabriel’s turn to snort, “no shit.”


End file.
